


Flexibility

by KittyKatz009



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, al is mentioned, but doesnt appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: Who said that Al was the only one who could enjoy some of the finer things that Xing had to offer?





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> To fulfill the Fantasy Cafe prompt that @random-rave sent me: EdWin #28- "wow you're flexible"

She wasn't sure if it was the way his eyes always seemed to make her melt, or the cute blush that peppered his face when he asked if they could try something a little different this time, but she found herself agreeing before she could even register what her mouth was saying.

That was how she found herself completely naked before him, wrists tied to the bedpost and bewilderment running through her veins.

"Ed, where on earth did you get this idea?" she asked breathlessly between moans as his tongue traced patterns on her clit. This man was too damn good with his mouth, as far as she was concerned. She tugged against the restraints because damnit she just wanted to bury her fingers in his hair, but his knots were secure.

"Um well," he trailed as he lifted himself to a sitting position in all his naked glory. That traitorously handsome blush crossed his cheeks once again. "A-Al was telling me about some of the things he's been learning about in Xing. This was one of them, and I thought it would be interesting," he admitted.

"I don't know whether I should be thankful that he shared this knowledge or fearful for what that boy is learning out East," she laughed. She found it amusing that he was getting sex advice from his younger brother, but who was she to judge? Not her, that's for sure.

"This is tame compared to some of the stuff he was telling me about," he laughed as well as his hands trailed up to her breasts. Her laughs quickly turned to moans as he palmed them before lightly tweaking a nipple. She moved her leg towards his hip in an attempt to pull him closer, but he caught it with ease.

"Nuh-uh Win," he smirked. "I'm in charge this time." His grip on her leg loosened slightly and he slid his hand under her kneecap, guiding it up as he moved closer to her. Instead of wrapping her leg around his hip like normal, he continued to raise it higher as he crawled up her body. When he finally made his way to where he was positioned to enter her, her leg was pulled up, the back of her knee resting on his shoulder. There was a faint burn in her muscles, but she didn't find this position all too terrible.

"Wow, you're flexible, Win," he whispered as he peppered kisses up her jaw, teasingly rubbing himself against her opening.

"Just shut up and fuck me already," she groaned. He blinked in surprise at her forwardness, but that surprise soon turned to a wolfish smile.

"If you insist," he murmured, mouth finding hers as he swiftly thrusted into her. His kisses swallowed the moans that were rising from her as he pounded into her relentlessly. Normally their bouts of lovemaking were slow and passionate, but this frenzied side of Edward was making her blood sing for him. She resented the restrains for she wanted to rake her nails down his broad shoulders, but at the same time she loved them because they heightened the pleasure. His body being off limits to her roaming hands was driving her wild.

"Fuck Winry," he moaned and repositioned himself slightly, moving her leg higher. This angle was making her see stars, hitting spots within her that she never knew existed. "I'm close," he warned, snaking the hand that wasn't holding his weight between them to rub quick circles on her clit.

"Oh God, me too!" she cried out, moving against him as much as she could in her restrained position. Their mouths connected once more and she swallowed the grunts and groans that were pouring out of him as her tongue caressed his. She could feel herself starting to tighten around him and she could feel his movements become more and more erratic. He pulled away, kissing down her jaw and neck to her breasts, lavishing them with attention. He suckled on her nipples, and as he bit down on one of the sensitive nubs, she came hard and fast, screaming his name as her body spasmed around him. He thrusted a few more times before he groaned her name low, burying his face in her chest as he came.

She panted hard and fast as she came down from her high, body aching in a wonderful way. She looked down and saw him smiling at her sheepishly from between her breasts before he leaned up to kiss her, withdrawing himself from her.

"Jesus Win, that was, just wow," he said as he pulled back from the kiss, moving a strand of her sweaty hair from her face before leaning up to untie her.

"I know Ed, I know," she said, rubbing her wrists lightly. Her arms felt like jelly but it was good to have feeling in them again. She tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear as she collapsed into him, listening to his breathing and heart rate return to normal. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead as she cuddled him as they came down from their post-coital high. His eyes were starting to droop when she spoke again.

"So, what other Xingese things has Al educated you on?" she asked coyly and he felt his blood start to rush south. He rolled over so he was hovering over her once again.

"Why don't I just show you," he grinned before kissing her feverishly, more than ready to start round two.


End file.
